


Slutty Brownies

by MysteriouS24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, O'Solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouS24/pseuds/MysteriouS24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley attempts to bake brownies for Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a short fic. Part two is currently being edited but will be uploaded soon. Check back and happy reading!

Hope doubled over, grabbing the counter for support. Her breath caught in her throat as another cramp ripped through her. 'It's funny,' she thought, 'that I can stand having my skin ripped off my forearm during a soccer match but cramps have me fucking debilitated.' The cramp passed slowly and Hope breathed a sigh of relief before she continued her trek to the kitchen in search of something sweet and hopefully, chocolate filled.

 

Her search yielded no results so she plopped herself on the couch in her living room, pouting. She didn't want to go anywhere, that would mean not only putting a bra on but also makeup, and pants that were preferably not covered in tiny Yoda drawings. She sighed and let her dreams of fudge covered brownie goodness go.

 

Another cramp exploded in her abdomen, radiating her back all the way to the arches of her feet. She groaned loudly, squeezed her eyes shut and curled into the fetal position, praying internally that the pain would ebb. She focused hard on breathing deeply, so much so that she didn't hear the footsteps approach her.

 

“Hope, are you okay?” Kelley's familiar voice penetrated through the pain. Hope grunted in response. As much as she loved Kelley, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even the one person she craved interaction with the most. She instantly felt guilty about not wanting Kelley around; they had been through hell and back just to be with each other. Broken hearts abound, but finally, they had settled into their life with the other. Most days were beyond joyous.

 

“No, I have cramps and I want brownies covered in fudge with chocolate chips and walnuts and any other kind of chocolate because this is the worst thing in the entire world. But of course, I don't have any brownies because I suck.” Hope grabbed a throw blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and pulled it over herself, covering her body from head to toe. Kelley chuckled quietly and sat next to Hope's coiled form.

 

“I can make you brownies,” She said, and rested her hand on Hope's leg. Hope pulled the blanket off her head and stared distrustfully at Kelley. Kelley bit back a smile and kept her face as casual as possible.

 

“You can?” Hope asked. Her voice was soft and child-like. This time, Kelley couldn't help but smile.

 

“I can. I'll find a recipe, and I'll go to the store and I'll get all the things I need to make the brownies. Then, I'll make them for you. I'll even feed them to you if you need me to.” This time, Hope smiled, her eyes lighting up. Kelley felt her own smile grow and her heart beat sped up. After everything, she was still absolutely crazy for Hope.

 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She responded and reached out to touch her hand softly. Kelley rose off the couch before she knelt in front of Hope.

 

“I love you, you know,” she whispered, and kissed Hope's forehead gently. The scent of her hair made her head swim with intoxication. Hope scrunched her face.

 

“I love you, too. I know I'm grumpy and I'm trying not to be, but I'll love you even more if you make me those brownies.” Hope regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth. She had meant it as a joke but it had come out much more harsh than she meant it to. Kelley's smile never left her face, though, which made the guilt in her chest ease a little. She sighed.

 

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled and pulled Kelley in for a soft kiss. “I didn't mean that. I just REALLY need some brownies or I’ll die.” Kelley nodded, pressing her lips against Hope's gently before she pulled away and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“I got this. You do whatever, I'll have brownies whipped up for you in less than, say, two hours.” Hope smiled weakly and closed her eyes again. Kelley stood and grabbed her keys, taking care to shut the door softly behind her.

 

* * *

 

Kelley squinted at the screen of her phone in disbelief. “What the fuck is a slutty brownie?” she mumbled, reading through the ingredients in the recipe. She smiled and nodded. “Apparently they're the brownies Hope needs.” She answered herself before she quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the aisle was empty. Slutty brownies called for everything Hope had wanted and then some.

 

While Kelley wandered the aisles, occasionally grabbing ingredients, she thought back to the short six months she and Hope had moved in together and made their relationship public. Of course, people had speculated but only very close friends knew the truth. They had tread carefully, taking Hope's legal troubles and the reputation of women's soccer as a whole into consideration. Hoop after hoop had been jumped through, Hope's divorce was quietly completed and the charges her family had brought against her were dropped, once again.

 

They had found refuge in each other, a quiet retreat from the hectic lives they both lead. What started out as a close friendship had slowly changed into something so much deeper. Both of them were terrified, but excited at what was forming and one night, in a wave of celebration, they found themselves in Kelley's hotel room, knowing her room mate would be out late, in a clumsy but fervent union that ended in both of them staring at the other, knowing there was no way to ignore what they were doing anymore. Kelley remembered knowing there was no stopping anything now, what would happen was going to, regardless of how much they fought it. She embraced it, relishing in the freedom she was feeling and their second time was much less clumsy than the first. Later, when Hope had retreated to her own room, Kelley could smell her on her pillow, on her skin and she admitted, fully for the first time, that she didn't want another night to go by that Hope wasn't by her side. Of course, many nights followed that revelation, but she knew that Hope was worth the wait.

 

It had taken Hope longer to have a similar epiphany but when she did, she was an unstoppable force. Kelley grinned, remembering how Hope had poured her heart out, how her heart pounded and how they both cried when they realized how much they were going to have to sacrifice to be with each other. There was never a doubt that it would be worth every second.

 

It was actually surreal to her that this short time later, she was at the grocery store buying things to make brownies for Hope. It was really....couple-y. Comfortable. And She was perfectly fine with that.

 

When she arrived home, Hope was asleep on the couch, still curled but the blanket had fallen to the floor. Kelley smiled at her and tucked the blanket around her chin. Hope stirred but slept on and Kelley tip-toed to the kitchen.

“Let the games begin,” She mumbled to herself, acutely aware that she was not the best baker in the world.

 

Before long, she had flour in her hair and she was struggling to pick egg shell out of the batter when she heard laughter behind her.

 

“This doesn't look promising, Kel.” Hope said, laughter still illuminationating the edge of her voice. Kelley snorted loudly and turned around.

 

“The flour bag ripped, I can't get this egg shell out and I think I might have put too much salt in this.” Her lips turned into a pout. Hope closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Kelley's waist.

 

“You are so damn cute. And you look very sexy with that flour in your hair.” Kelley smiled up at her.

 

“You must be feeling better, to notice how sexy I am when I'm channeling Aunt Jemima,” She kissed Hope's neck softly.

 

“Mmm,” Hope hummed her agreement, “I am feeling better. No more cramps,” She gasped when she felt teeth delve into the soft skin of her neck. “I know what I want more than brownies,” Her voice dropped low and her hands trailed down Kelley's sides to her back. She pulled her closer.

 

Goosebumps rose on Hope's skin when she felt Kelley's warm breath on her ear. “What do you want more than brownies?” She whispered before she kissed down her jawline to her neck. She moaned involuntarily.

 

“You,” She growled and lifted Kelley deftly until her legs wound around Hope's waist. She carried her out of the kitchen and made it as far as the living room before she gave in.


	2. Part Two

Hope chuckled deeply and looked down at Kelley, who was laying on her shoulder on the floor of their living room. Moments before, the room had been filled with the cacophony of their combined ecstasy. Her heart still pounded, leaving her feeling as if it was about to burst out of her chest. 

“Wow,” She sighed and kissed the top of Kelley's head. “Seriously. That was...just wow.” Kelley grinned.

“Always glad to be of service,” she smirked but snuggled closer to Hope. They lay in silence, comfortable, both lost in their own thoughts. Hope pulled Kelley closer to her, and she rested her head against hers. The scent of her relaxed Hope and she closed her eyes; each inhalation bringing her closer to sleep. The blanket she had previously hid under draped over the pair, making their living room feel like a safe haven only they were allowed in. 

“Hope?” Kelley's voice was thick from warmth. Hope hummed in response. “I love you. I was thinking about everything we've gone through today and it just feels so good to be here in OUR house with our stuff. I can't describe it, I just feel...” She trailed off and Hope nodded.

“I know. I know exactly what you mean. And I love you, too. Thanks for sticking with me through it all. Thank you for going to the store to try and make me brownies.” Kelley laughed, propping herself up on her elbow. Hope opened her eyes and grinned in response.

“I found the perfect brownie recipe for you, too,” She beamed, clearly proud of herself. Hope raised her eyebrow in curiosity and Kelley laughed harder. 

“They're called 'slutty brownies.'” Hope playfully slapped her arm before joining her laughter. Somewhere in her mind she heard their voices mix together and she felt her heart swell a split second before she felt the small, warm spark of desire start in her core. Kelley looked more beautiful than she had ever seen at that moment. She kissed her forehead, their laughter subsiding.

She pulled Kelley on top of her, her lithe body came alive under her hands. “I've gotta earn brownies with a name like that,” She bit her lip and ran her hands down Kelley's bare skin. Kelley's back arched in rhythm with her movement, her hips grinding against Hope's deliciously. 

'It's going to be a while before I get those brownies,' Hope thought the moment Kelley's lips met hers. She could taste herself on Kelley's mouth and the small warm spark grew to an inferno. Thirst surged through her. Her nails dug into Kelley's back and she moaned.

'Slutty brownies is right,' she thought before she moved her hand to the crux of Kelley's thighs and all thought was washed from her mind.


End file.
